


midnight

by maizzies



Series: maisy’s happyduo oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Platonic Cuddling, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, livestream, this was written platonically but you can read it romantically idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maizzies/pseuds/maizzies
Summary: Skeppy and BadBoyHalo hold a sleep stream together during their first meetup.[♡]
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Series: maisy’s happyduo oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022383
Comments: 19
Kudos: 436





	midnight

“Okay, so. You can see the timer in the corner, right? That’s more or less an alarm clock. This’ll be, uh… It’s- we’re actually going to sleep. Not like, fake sleep for an hour or something. So of course, I won’t see any donations or subs. I appreciate them all still! But uh- we can’t see them when we’re sleeping. The alarm will go off in eight hours from when we start the countdown.” Skeppy spoke to a camera while sitting on his bed, the hood of his duck onesie flipped up. 

Bad sat next to his friend, smiling, though any viewer could tell he was less comfortable on a full-screen camera than his friend next to him was. He had initially been skeptical of the idea of a ‘sleep stream’, as Skeppy described it. Not that he was against it, but he was a bit embarrassed to have thousands of viewers watching him and his best friend sleep in a bed with matching duckie onesies for eight hours.

Nonetheless, he agreed, and on the fourth day of their indefinite-length meetup, they sat on Skeppy’s bed in front of a live camera. Bad fiddled with a loose thread on his own onesie, listening to Skeppy’s words coat the air around them. The late nights and little sleep over the past few days have built up onto Bad (and probably Skeppy as well) so he was very much ready to pass out.

“O-kay Bad! You ready to start the timer?” Skeppy turned toward Bad and smiled, the loud call bringing Bad back from his internal monologue. 

Bad smiled back once more. “Me? It’s your channel.”

“Too late, I’m already lying down. Start it!” Skeppy spoke while crawling underneath the blankets. 

“Muffinhead,” Bad scoffed affectionately. The stream preview on Skeppy’s monitor framed Bad reaching sideways to start the timer. With a click, the white timer in the corner of the stream started counting down from eight hours. 

With little delay, Bad climbed to the top of Skeppy’s bed, lying down facing his friend. Though, he refrained from lifting the covers to get into bed himself. He looked at Skeppy’s face, watching his closed eyelids flutter with every few breaths, until he closed his own. They lay in comfortable silence and partial darkness, a small lamp illuminating the two so the stream would be able to see the scene.

Being that it was two minutes to midnight in the dead of winter, Bad was cold. A few minutes passed, and he hoped the audience couldn’t see his periodic shivers. 

“You’re not gonna come under the blankets? I know you’re cold.” Skeppy broke the silence with a gentle voice, soft in the way the microphone wouldn’t pick it up. Bad could hear the smile on his face. 

“Aha... I mean, if you’re fine with it,” Bad matched Skeppy’s tone.

“Of course I am! I invited you to sleep here for a reason. As if I’d let you lie here and shiver.” Skeppy lifted the blanket up, allowing Bad to grab it and move underneath.

It was warmer underneath the covers. Pleasant body heat from the two pooled in the small space between them. The atmosphere felt comfortable and soft, and Bad felt any tenseness leaving his muscles, as he was beginning to warm up. Slowly, he slipped into a drowsy state of pre-slumber. 

Bad didn’t notice the warmth of a pair of hands upon his own until a voice cut through the air.

“Your hands are cold. Like, worryingly cold.”

Bad opened his eyes wearily and breathed outward. “Mmm... didn’t even realize. They are kinda cold, aren’t they?”

Wordlessly, Skeppy pulled Bad’s hands toward his chest. He held them gently, seemingly to warm them up. Bad smiled and closed his eyes once more. He wondered if the camera was picking this up at the angle it was at, but decided not to care as he was too sleepy and too cozy to do so.

Falling asleep came naturally, with Bad’s hands still laying in Skeppy’s.

**Author's Note:**

> hello i hope you enjoyed :) kudos are appreciated - with love from maisy


End file.
